


The Beauty Of Life

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's depressed and needs his Harry to cheer him up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Life

“Just face it, Harry,” Draco sobbed loudly as he pulled the blanket over his head. “I’m ugly!”

“You’re not! Don’t say that!”

“You’re lying.”

“You just need some relaxation, sweetheart.”

Harry disappeared under the blankets and devoured Draco’s manhood, which rapidly swelled in his lover’s talented mouth. Harry sucked and licked with all the power his body could muster and it didn’t take long before Draco came with a loud cry.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispered as he pulled Draco close. “You both are,” he added, while caressing Draco’s enlarged belly.

“You’re the best,” Draco mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
